


Sharing

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin likes teasing him, Levi is weird, M/M, and Eren is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 'ur sharing the same straw and I just can't' AU</p><p>--</p><p>"You're so weird," Eren grinned, chin in his hand as he watched his lover with fond exasperation. "I'm going to remember this the next time we have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> these dorks

"What the fuck are doing," Levi demanded as soon as he spotted them, stopping in front of their table with a tray of food in his hand.

Eren blinked, pulling up off of the straw in his mouth. "Eating?"

"I would've thought that was obvious, Levi." Erwin added, raising an eyebrow as he placed a French fry in his mouth.

"Not that," the shorter male ground out, setting his tray down with a sharp _clack!_ "Why are you sharing a drink?"

There was a long pause as they stared at him before slowly comprehension dawned. Sharing a knowing glance before turning to Levi with a slow smirk, Erwin asked: "Is that it?"

"We literally kiss all the time, Levi." Eren added. "What's wrong with sharing a straw?"

"It's different," he insisted, settling into his own chair with a startling elegance. With his legs crossed and his droll stare he looked like he belonged on a throne.

"Of course it is," Erwin agreed, before promptly pulling the straw that had just been in Eren's mouth to his own.

Levi's scowl deepened. "Fucking gross."

"You're so weird," Eren grinned, chin in his hand as he watched his lover with fond exasperation. "I'm going to remember this the next time we have sex."

Erwin chuckled. "He's just going to insist that it's different."

"It is," Levi huffed, unraveling the paper wound around his sandwich with a quick twist.

"Like I said," Eren said, taking another drink much to the shorter male's disgust. "Weird."


End file.
